Is my friend really a girl?
by sekyriuutei 707
Summary: acaso sera raro si me empieza a gustar mi amigo si hacies ese es mi caso sera acaso que soy gay ... si quieren saber que pasa en esta corta historia entren a leer y averigüenlo (solo quiero aclarar que la histori no es de mystic messenger sino que es una historia original :3)
1. Chapter 1

estaba yo en una fiesta con mi mejor amigo y compañero de cuarto que hoy decidimos venir pero enserio que ahora quiero matar a mi amigo por que justo ahora me acaba de arruinar otra oportunidad que tenia con una chica muy linda pero por culpa de mi amigo que empezó a decir puras idioteces de mi haciendo que aquella chica se alegara de mi...

entonces me voltea para quedar de frente a mi amigo que su nombre es yuel pero yo le digo key de cabello oscuro corto y de color rojos sus ojos con unos lentes ligeros de color plateado con unos toques en negro más bajo que yo y de complexión delgada casi como el de un chica lo ví directa mente a los ojos con una expresión realmente seria que al parecer era muy seria ya que key es alguien que no es muy fácil de hacer que se sorprenda pero hasta el se sorprendió de mi expresión seria le dije que quería hablar con el a solas así que lo lleve ala parte con menos gente y le dije que ya no lo quería que se estuviera entrometiéndose en donde no lo llamaban y que desde ahora dejábamos de ser amigo para siempre y de que nunca más me volviera a hablar en su vida después de haber dicho eso me di media vuelta pero antes de que moviera key se fue corriendo de la fiesta me preocupo un poco que se fuera corriendo hací que lo seguí y vi que se estaba dirigiendo ala universidad ya que tomo un transporte hací que fui por mi auto y seguí al transporte hasta la universidad y vi que key entro a nuestra habitación que compartimos los dos espere tres horas y entonces decidí entrar pero cuando entre...

Continuara... 

~bien esto es todo por hoy se despide sekyriuutei 707 :3 paz~


	2. Chapter 2

vi que key entro a nuestra habitación que compartimos los dos espere tres horas y entonces decidí entrar pero cuando entre...

vi a key en su cama dormido con lágrimas en sus ojos no se porque pero me sentí mal aun cuando yo estaba enfadado con el cuando estaba perdido en mis pensamientos el sueño se empezó a apoderar de mi y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba dormido y ala mañana siguiente me desperté muy pegado a key y no tengo idea de por que pero en ese momento apareció en mi un sentimiento indescriptible de besar a key y no tengo idea de como o porqué pero antes de darme cuenta estaba besándolo pero no se porque pero me gusta besarlo tiene los labios suaves y cálidos... qu.. qu... que estoy haciendo pensé porque lo estoy besando pensé mientras me apartaba de key y me iba ala ducha agarrando ropa limpia y llevando me la ala ducha en cuanto entró el agua en contacto con mi piel empecé a pensar en todo lo que acababa de pasar y ala vez empecé a pensar yo no gay y tampoco es como que me guste key o me atraiga por que hasta anoche me gustaban las mujeres no me siguen gustando acaso sera que soy bisexual después de haber pensado en esa posibilidad era realmente muy viable esa opción tal vez solo tal vez era cierta tal vez yo realmente sea bisexual pero más nunca lo pensé y con ese pensamiento me vestí y me dirigí al salón de clases que me tocaba pero antes de salir desperté a key ya que si soy realmente bisexual entonces si me gusta key tengo que tratarlo bien hahaha-supire en mis pensamientos no puede ser pero bueno le pedí perdón a key sobre lo de anoche pero realmente yo tenia otra intención averiguar si soy realmente bisexual y si me gusta key ese era mi objetivo saber si realmente me gusta key bien entonces desde ahora lo decidire lo que tengo que hacer es empezar a pasar más tiempo con key y ver si hay señales de que me gusta key si resulta de que me gusta entonces lo intentare con.. conquistarlo ok hora de la Face uno hoy es miércoles y pasare todo el día sin hablarle a key ni dirigirle la palabra a menos que me obliguen a hacerlo hoy llegué al salón de clases sin despertar a key y hací llegue ala clase de matemáticas donde unos amigos me preguntaron donde estaba key y yo solamente les dije que se había quedado dormido después de haber transcurrido media clase llego key muy agitado y pidiendo pasar pero el maestro le negó pasar y hací termino la clase el profesor se retiro pasaron unos segundos y entro key y se sentó en su lugar pero yo no estaba sentado en nuestro lugar que compartía con el pero hoy es distinto ya que hoy no estoy sentado en mi lugar sino alado de un amigo y pude jurar que key estaba molesto pero no me dijo nada solo fue a sentarse a su lugar y ya después de que terminaran las demás clases dio en sonido de que era hora del descanso fui al comedor a ver que había de comer después de comer me dirijo al salón de clases pero en el camino me encuentro con que key estaba con una chica la cual era muy bonita y al placeres estaba confesándose a key ya que estaba sonrojada y le estaba entregando una carta la cual key tomo y la chica salio corriendo justo después de a verle entregado la carta yo estaba apunto de ir hasta donde estaba key ya que me gustaba hacerles bromas a key cada vez que se le confesaba una chica pero entonces recordé que no debía ir a hablarle pero no podía evitar querer ir a molestarlo lo cual era muy gracioso por todas sus expresiones y reacciones que tenia hací que simplemente me dirigí hacia key

que haces aquí key? pregunte

he? ha nada realmente me dijo un poco confuso pero bueno no puedo culparlo

y dime esa carta es de una confesión dije con un tono de copo de burla

si... bueno eso creo pero no saldré con ella

haha suspire o vamos no seas así y ya sal con alguien quieres sino cuando quieras a alguien te la arrebataran sin que tu puedas hacer algo entonces se me ocurrió una idea para molestarlo fue entonces que yo empecé a decir que si tu quieres puedes tomarme a mi ~dije en tono serio y de comprensión aun que estaba riendo me en mi interior

pero cuando dije eso key puso una cara como su dudara de algo pero justo cuando estaba por decir algo key habló

bien entonces eso are te tomare a ti

he? fue lo único que pude hacer ya que key se me había abalanzado sobre mi poniendo sus labios sobre los mios y hací basándome para que durara unos segundo para que después yo también empezará a corresponder al beso fue entonces que key se separó rápida mente y corriendo y yo me quede justo contra la pared donde estaba recargado y me fui bajando hasta quedar sentado en el pasto verde mirando hacia el cielo 

continuara...

~bien esto es todo por hoy se despide sekyriuutei 707 :3 paz~


	3. Chapter 3

_**he? fue lo único que pude hacer ya que key se me había abalanzado sobre mi poniendo sus labios sobre los mios y hací basándome para que durara unos segundo para que después yo también empezará a corresponder al beso fue entonces que key se separó rápida mente y corriendo y yo me quede justo contra la pared donde estaba recargado y me fui bajando hasta quedar sentado en el pasto verde mirando hacia el cielo**_  
 _ **En el capítulo anterior**_

después de estar en el piso sentado  
decidí ir hasta mi habitación pero cuando estaba apunto de entrar recordé que key me había dicho aquello y besado no podía evitar sonrojarme y mis nervios estaban a flor de piel pero pude controlar mis nervios después de haber respirado me calme y entre pero al entrar... pude ver a key pero nada en el mundo me habría podido preparar para lo que acabo de ver y.. yo pu.. pude ver a key en ropa interior pero sssssssu su ropa interior es el de una chica la parte de abajo era de color morado con encaje del mismo color y en la parte de arribapaísía una una venda justo en sus pechos que al verme dejo de sujetar la venda y así caerse en el piso dejando me ver sus pechos aunque no era la primera vez que yo veia unos pechos o auna chica únicamente con sus pantis (bragas o como lo conozcan en su país) pero realmente no se porque pero yo... yo... lo siento dije para después salí huyendo de ahí dejando a key solo o más bien sola hahahahah mi cabeza es un desastre por completo

hola soy yuel y el chico que acaba de salir corriendo es ban y tiene el cabello color castaño claro con ojos color miel y piel blanca alto con buen fisico si ese es mi amigo y de quien estoy enamorada de el ya que me estoy haciendo pasar un chico por lo que el siempre habia creido que era un chico pero si hoy todo se acaba de echar a perder por que el llegó a nuestro cuarto el cual compartíamos desde hace 2 años pero no se porque hoy tenia que llegar temprano por que se supone que iva a salir un poco tarde por que el le tocaba hacer el mantenimiento del salon por lo cual me empese a cambiar de ropa y a quitarme las vendas de mis pechos para sobarlos un poco ya que me empezaban a doler por las vendas para después proseguir a ponerme mus pantis de color morado con encaje del mismo color y cuando estaba poniéndome de nuevo la venda ban entro ala habitación y me vio pero no me espere que se sonrojara lo cual realmente me pareció lindo de su parte pero de igual manera me pareció extraño que ban se sonrojara lo cual todo el tiempo que lo llevo conociendo el nunca se había sonrojado por nadie pero saber que yo provoques que el se sonrojara me hace sentir muy bien y más aun haber visto su cara avergonzada y sonrojada es muy linda más sin embargo como salio corriendo muy extraño en el ya que el nunca había salido corriendo el siempre enfrentaba todo de frente ese incidente fue hace 3 horas y media pero ban no a regresado yo me acosté en mi cama que era la cama de arriba ya que tenemos una litera yo elegí la de arriba y ban eligió la de abajo me voltie mirando hací la pared has que después de media hora ban llego solamente agarro sus cosas fue hacia el baño y empezó a sonar agua cayendo salió después de estar cinco minutos el salió y se dirigió a su cama se seco primero el cabello y se acostó a dormir y al día siguiente me desperté y no estaba ban entonces me dirigí hasta el baño pero cuando llege hasta la puerta escuche el agua correr entonces supe que se estaba bañando ban

ban te falta mucho para salir le pregunte

he? n... no ya estoy... po... por... por salir me contestó tartamudeando un poco

unos pocos minutos después salió ban secándose el cabello con una toalla pasando rápidamente alado mio diciendo que ya podía ocupar el baño

si gracias dije antes de que se fuera más lejos haha suspire ya había pasado una semana y el se comportaba extrañó

me fui a bañar y al salir ví a ban sentado en su cama viendo hacia su celular cuando yo llegue con mi ropa normal puesta el dirigió su mirada hacia a mi y sonrojándose para después saludarme con la mano para después hacerme un espacio para que me ponga mis tenis para después ir a desayunar al comedor de la escuela al llegar fuimos por unos sándwich con un jugo de naranja y una gelatina de uva y después de desayunar nos dirigimos a nuestro salón pero todo el transcurso estuvo invadido por un silencio incómodo

después de 4 horas por fin llego el descanso hací que ban y yo salimos y nos dirigimos hasta el techo de la escuela

eto ban por que estas actuando hací  
le pregunte

he? por que lo dices si yo estoy actuando como siempre me dijo con un tono un poco de darme por mi lado

sabes tu actitud me esta en serio empezando a molestar le dije con tono un poco enojada

he? pero por que te estas enojando si yo estoy actuando como siempre

si claro acaso no cres que no se que desde que me viste hace una semana y ni lo intentes negar que desde entonces estas actuando extraño le dije lo más seria posible

y justo cuando ban estaba por decir algo yo empecé a caminar hacia el pero justo cuando estaba yo por decirle algo más me tropecé cayendo encima de el quedando a milímetros de juntar nuestras caras y nos quedamos viéndonos justo hacia nuestras caras sin quitarnos de la posición en la que estábamos después de haber transcurrido unos segundos que parecieron horas y justo cuando estaba por levantarme ban me sujeto por el cuello atrayendo me hacia el y basándome al mismo tiempo que con sus otra mano me tomaba por la espalda para después de quedarnos sin aire ban me soltó lo cual yo tome esa oportunidad para salir corriendo y llegar hasta mi habitación no me importaron las demás horas me fui y me duche para después dormirme pero justo cuando me estaba durmiendo escuche como forcejea van la puerta para entrar no le tome mucha importancia ya que ban ha veces hacia eso

 **continuara...**

**_~bien esto es todo por hoy se despide sekyriuutei 707 :3 paz~_**


End file.
